The architecture of a hybrid module can dictate that the transmission side rotor support is not secured during handling outside the transmission. Shipping in an unsupported condition is a concern as the assembly can be damaged. Torque converters use plastic shipping caps to protect the pump hub but the torque converter does not need tightly positioned during shipment.